


Nice To Meet You

by J_Rose



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Rose/pseuds/J_Rose
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have a sexual encounter up in the mountains. Set in real time.





	Nice To Meet You

It's so peaceful in the mountains. Serene. Every few years I'm invited to a writing conference and I normally decline the offer. This year, however, the conference invitation said Gatlinburg, and I couldn't turn it down. It's one of my favorite cities to visit. Something about the mountains draws me in, makes me never want to leave.  
It's Saturday night and I've just settled in to the one room cabin I rented for the weekend. I could have stayed in a hotel like the other writers, but when you're up in the middle of the mountains, you don't stay in a hotel. Not when you can be surrounded by peace and quiet and nature.  
After a long shower I pour myself a glass of wine and head out to the balcony in the back of the cabin. The sun is starting to descend and it's just light enough to take in the view. The only word I could use to describe it, is breathtaking. This is why I rented a cabin . The balcony is suspended over the mountain and when I look over the railing, my heart falls into my stomach. I'm not afraid of heights, but it sure it a long way down. A jacuzzi sit at the far right of the balcony and I can smell the chlorine as if it were just cleaned. I just may get in and relax before I go to sleep. The 12 hour drive did a number on my lower back. I sit down at the little table with my laptop and for a moment I just listen to the crickets chirp. I close my eyes and I take it all in. And I know I need to capture these moments, so I open my laptop and start typing away, describing the how the cool breeze is comfortanting and the thrill of being up so high I can almost touch the clouds. A noise breaks my focus, a laugh. I stand up and look around and I notice a light on the balony of the cabin next door. Curiosity gets the best of me and I move a little closer to the end of the porch. My eyes open wide at the sight before me. A woman, a blonde woman, in the jacuzzi laughing at something on her phone. My heart jumps in my chest when she sits up momentarily and rests her arms on the edge. For that moment I could see that she wasn't wearing anything and part of me was eager to get a closer look. But the other part of me knew I should give her some privacy, she was most likely up here for the same reason I was; the beauty... and the privacy. I walked back to the table, but my fingers stayed still, I couldn't type because I couldn't think of anything but the woman now. I shook my head and shut the laptop. It wasn't right, but I wanted to take another look. I stand back up and shove my hands in my pockets, slowly walking back over the the left of the balcony. I see her right away, and this time I can't take my eyes off of her. She's sitting on the edge of the jacuzzi, looking out across the mountain. From where I am I can see her pretty well. Her long, lean legs, her toned stomach, her perky breast, and as I'm giving her the once over, I hear her laugh again. I look up to see her staring right at me. A mischevious smile on her face. I walk away fast, embarrassed. I just got caught staring at a stranger, a naked stranger, and I was so turned on. What the hell was wrong with me?  
I took another shower. A loooong shower, to take care of the ache between my legs. The ache that a stranger had made me feel with just a smile. Well, that and her gorgeous body. I still felt guilty, like a pervert, but she didn't seem to see it that way. It was almost as if she knew I was there. Hmmmm. I was so tired I fell asleep right away, the image of my naked neighbor the last thing on my mind before I closed my eyes.  
The first scheduled conference wasn't until 3pm so I decided to go into town for breakfast and then do some shopping. After pancakes and 3 bags full of souvineers, I began the walk back to my car. That's when I saw her. Her. The woman nextdoor. Oh man... I hoped she didn't see me, or recognize me. I looked up again, she was on her phone again. Her blonde hair in a pony tail. A two-toned blue plaid shirt tucked into her tight jeans, brown sandles and aviator sunglasses covering her eyes. Again, she laughed. I liked the sound of it. I stood there staring again and feeling like a creeper. Putting my head down I started walking again. I was nearly ran over by a kid on a skateboard and dropped my bags. So much for my quiet escape. I kneeled down to pick up my bags and my hand brushed another hand.  
"Let me help you."  
My eyes followed the sound of a sweet southern accent to the beautiful face of the woman I had been trying to avoid. Fuck.  
"Uh, thanks," was my reply. She giggled.  
"You could have come over and said hi last night, instead of running into your cabin," she said and giggled again. Oh my.... Shit.  
"I've rendered you speechless. And I'm fully clothed this time." She joked. I was mortified and she could tell. I stood up and she handed me the bag she had picked up.  
"About that..." I grimaced, but she just laughed again.  
"No need to be embarrassed about it. I was, afterall, standing out in the open completely nude."  
"It wasn't really out in the open though. And I shouldn't have stared," I admitted, feeling a bit ashamed.  
"It's okay. I'm not shy. And I may have even liked it a little," she said and then winked before she turned around a walked away. I stood there wondering what the fuck had just happened. Was she flirting with me? And if she was, what now?  
I sat there in the conference room suddenly wanting to be anywhere else. Okay, not anywhere else, I wanted to be wherever she was. She. I didn't even get her name. But my heart beat fast in my chest whenever I replayed our conversation in my head. Her giggles. Her confession. Her wink. The sway of her hips as she walked away. I was smitten with this stranger.  
I pulled up to my cabin a little after 5 with some carryout bbq food and a 6 pack of beer. I noticed the little black sedan in the drive nextdoor and wondered what she was doing. Deciding it was best to stay inside and eat, I sat down and unfolded my napkin, twisted the cap on my beer and just as I took a sip, there was a knock on the screendoor. Excitement and nervous washed over me knowing it was probably her. We were the only two people up here, the rest of the cabins were empty. I took another swig ( a long one) of my beer and headed to the door.  
"Well, hi there," said the gorgeous blonde smiling through the screen door.  
"HI," was all I said back.  
"You don't talk much, eh?"  
"No, I do."  
"Why don't you invite me in and you can prove it," she said, and there was that mischevious smile that she had worn the night before.  
I offered her some chicken wings and coleslaw and a beer and she accepted. I liked a woman who wasn't afraid to get a little messy. And she was so adorable with barbeque sauce on her chin. Conversation flowed pretty easily after I had a couple beers and we walked out to the balcony.  
"This view," she said leaning up against the railing.  
"I know, it's breathtaking," I replied, but I had never taken my eyes off of her. She glanced over at me and smiled. This time it was an appreacitive smile. I sat down and took another sip of beer as she walked towards me.  
"What are you doing up here, anyway? I heard you typing up here last night. Are you a writer?"  
"Some days." I anwered.  
"Just some days?"  
I nodded. And she continued. "So this weekend you're a writer and you came up here to... write?"  
"Something like that. I'm here for a conference."  
"I see," she said as she grabbed my beer from my hand and took a drink.  
"What are you doing up here? Relaxing. Becoming one with nature? Trying to lure in lonely writers with your unending curves and playful smile."  
She smirked and finished my beer. "So you can talk? And you know how to flirt."  
"Some days," I repeated, which made her laugh again.  
"I came up here to escape life for a bit," she said, "For peace and quiet and to recharge myself... and to lure in lonely writers with my undending curves and playful smile."  
It was me who laughed this time. I liked her. She was smart, funny and witty. Not to mention, beautiful and incredibily sexy.  
"So is it working?" she asked.  
"You mean have you lured me in?"  
She nodded.  
I stood up and walked the small length of the porch to where she was.  
"Like a horse chasing a carrot," I finally said. I placed my hands on the railing behind her. Trapping her.  
"And I'm hungry," I whispered inches from her lips.  
She crashed hers into mine. She was hungry too. Her hands found my hips and pulled me closer. My hands cradled her face, deepening the kiss. My mouth latched onto her neck. She moaned.  
"I need you to fuck me," she whispered in my ear. "Will you do that for me?"  
Gulp.  
I stopped and stood back, looking into her eyes. They were full of want and need. She reached for the button on her jeans and undid it before slowly sliding the zipper down, pushing them down her legs and stepping out of them.  
I think I stopped breathing for a moment and she laughed. "You thought maybe I was kidding?" She asked.  
I shook my head, "I was hoping you weren't"  
She was about to take her panties off when I stopped her. She looked at me confused.  
"Let me," I said.  
I slowly dragged her panties down her legs and when I looked up at her I knew I had never seen desperation look so beautiful.  
She pulled up the bottom of her plaid shirt and I licked my lips at the sight of her. Her pussy was bare accept for a small strip and I could see that she was already wet for me, I could see her glistening. I was on my knees and I ran my hands up her legs and once I reached her center, she whimpered, and I had barely touched her. I spread her folds and leaned in for a quick lick from her slit to her clit. Another moan filled the quiet mountain air. I took another lick, but this time I was slow. This time I swirled my tongue around her clit.  
"Fuckkkkk," she groaned. "I need you to fuck me. Now." she demanded.  
I didn't know this woman all too well, in fact, I barely knew her, but I knew what she wanted. She wanted to be fucked hard. So I spun her around and pressed her up against the rail, praying it was strong enough to hold the weight and I slid two fingers inside of her. "Yes," she cried out. "Just like that." I continued a fast rhythm, moving in and out of her with ease. Softly biting and sucking on her exposed neck and ear. My other arm around her chest, keeping her still as I thrusted into her tight pussy, hard and fast. She threw her head back and I felt her tighten around my fingers, her open lips on mine, moaning into my mouth. Her entire body starting convulsing, her juices dripping down my fingers, she let out another long moan and then collapsed against me.  
Once she relaxed, I slowly pulled my fingers out of her. She reached for my hand and brought my fingers to her lips, letting her tounge taste herself before sliding them into her mouth. Then she kissed me hard. Out of breath, she pulled away.  
"Thank you....um," she looked at me, a bit of shock in her eyes. It was then I realized....  
"Lexa," I said, holding out my hand and trying not to laugh.  
"Thank you, Lexa, I'm Clarke."


End file.
